1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus and more particularly, to a projection apparatus having a plurality of laser projecting devices for creating visible images without the use of a projection surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video display devices play an integral role in our daily lives. Televisions, computer video monitors, CAD/CAM systems and modern communications systems, such as video telephones and teleconference systems, are examples of commonly used video display devices. However, existing devices are limited in their ability to vary the location and size of the image and different display devices are generally required for different applications.
Accordingly, there is a need in the video industry for an apparatus which is adapted to provide a video display in a manner not previously known by providing laser generated visible images without the use of a projection surface, wherein the image may be displayed at various preprogrammed locations and the size of the image may be readily changed without compromising the quality of the image.